The present invention relates to an indication position calculation system, an indicator for an indication position calculation system, a game system, and an indication position calculation method.
An indication position calculation system has been known which calculates an indication position of an indicator on an indication plane (e.g., monitor or screen), such as a shooting game system using a gun-type controller or a presentation system using a pointing device. In such an indication position calculation system, an infrared light source or the like is disposed near the indication plane. The light source is imaged using an image sensor (light-receiving sensor) provided on the end of the indicator, and the indication position of the indicator is calculated based on the position of the light-emitting section in the resulting image.
In such an indication position calculation system, accurate position calculations cannot be performed when the image sensor receives light (noise) other than light from the light source. A related-art indication position calculation system determines whether the light detected by the image sensor is light from the light source or noise based on the length and the size of the light reception area detected by the image sensor. Japanese Patent No. 2961097 discloses such technology, for example.
According to a related-art indication position calculation system, since the processing load increases to determine whether the light detected by the image sensor is light from the light source or noise, the indication position calculation speed decreases. Therefore, when the user of the system changes the direction of the indicator at high speed, the calculation speed cannot follow the change in direction, whereby an accurate indication position cannot be provided to the user.